the dark days
by deleted.ruby
Summary: werewolf named jake has to infiltrate the enemy kingdom of seron with his friends and suprise attack the palace but he has some problems on the way... writers note this story is actually original not real fanfic sorry
1. Chapter 1

_**The dark days:**_

_**WRITERS NOTE: this is my first time doing this so don't laugh. This chapter is in Jake POV (jake is a werewolf) the main character. So here it is I hope you enjoy chapter one. **_

_**Chapter one: training**_

_I was walking through a desert I hadn't eaten or drunken anything for four days I was tired but I knew that if I slept I would die of thirst in my sleep so I kept walking. After awhile I see a small cave in the distance. its carved out of a huge rock. Probably by a dried up stream. When I reach it I collapse and fall on the floor._

"Wake up dude! We have training with the prince today!" yelled my best friend Derek.

"Witch prince?" I ask. As I climb out of bed slowly. Im always either devastated or realy exited about training when its with prince mercury then im exited but when its with prince Peril I want to die." Why do we have to train now its only dawn for crying out loud!"

"Peril and were training now because peril said so." Said Derek as he shoves me out of bed roughly." Hey mind if I borrow one of your quivers and some arrows mine are still being fixed."

"Sure why not I have five take as many arrows as you want I have tons. Plus I don't care if I fail archery with peril I would care if we were training with mercury."

"Why do you hate peril so much he just tries to push us to the limit in training!" Shouted my best friend at me.

"Never mind Derek you wouldn't understand." I say with a sigh

Derek looks at me with a puzzled look." Well on the bright side were training with ella and milly!" He Says excitedly (he has a crush on milly)

"Well that's at…"

"SHIT! Peril told us to meat him in the battle clearing in ten minutes like twenty minutes ago!." Yells Derek interrupting me just as peril storms in to our room.

"Why are you late!".he yells." the girls have been out there for like fifteen minutes waiting for you! Are you realy telling me that you two are worse then _girls". _Peril spits the last word out with disgust (everybody knows that peril is a sexist pig)

he comes over to me and without warning he right hooks me in the jaw and I go flying backwards and hit the wall I scream in pain. I knew this was a test in mine and dereks fighting abilities. So I yell "SEVEN ALPHA TWO ONE!" Derek understood perfectly even though peril looked confused. we invented battle codes when we were just beginning training with mercury. Derek jumps on perils back and starts morphing in to wolf form peril is surprised and Derek (now fully wolf) used that advantage to claw perils stomach. while peril is distracted I silently morphed too. Just as peril was about to throw Derek of his back I jump up and ram in to perils side knocking him down. peril morphs in to wolf form and tries to get up but me and Derek keep him down. we roll him onto his belly and start clawing him.

"Hey! You guys are fighting peril and didn't call us". yelled Ella from the doorway her twin sister standing next to her they morph and join the fight .

Together we manage to get peril to give up so we all unmorph and start laughing our heads off as peril limps out of the room still in wolf form

"That was fun other then the fact that he gave me a scratch on my shoulder." Says Derek still laughing.

"Oh are you ok?" Asks Milly with a worried look on her face (I think she has a crush on him too)

"Yeah I'm ok." He says Barley able to stop himself from blushing .

"Hey our birthday is coming up we all say in unison." (we all have the same birthday even though were not related save then Milly and Ella) "what should we get us?" Asks Derek. (we always get all of us one big present since we all share one room)

"Hey guys" someone says from the door.

"Mercury!" We all say and rush over to him. "How was youre mission". asked Milly excitedly.

"I can't tell you guys. sorry fathers orders." He answers sadly." Hey" he said perking up." at least you get to train with me today!"

"Ok!". I say." What are we doing?" I ask excitedly.

"Broadswords fighting so go get your swords meet me in the battle clearing in fifteen minutes." He answers.

We all scramble off to our room to get ready.

Twenty minutes later were all sweating like pigs even though we were only working for five minutes (mercury trains us hard)

"Ok now work on the triple crossover!" Yells mecury above the sound of clashing swords

We were in the battle clearing a small cobblestone courtyard in the center of base 1(a base is a army encampment where you train apprentices and where the soldiers live. There are eight bases surrounding the city wall plus three inside the city)we all started working on the move and then as usual with practice blades did the move on each other.

"Good!" Said the prince.

We kept drilling the move until it was natural for us. as easy as breathing.

Suddenly I saw peril staring at me strangely from the edge of the clearing . I noticed that mercury was doing the same.

"Ok! Now you can duel each other. Jake you fight Ella. Derek fight Milly." Said prince mercury.

I was really annoyed Ella always creamed me at broadsword fighting I was about to complain when I remembered that peril was watching. Every time I complain when peril is watching he pulls me aside and screams at me how lucky me and my friends are. Because were being trained by the princes of the kingdom. But it's obvious he only hates me the most because I know his secret.

"HEY BEETLE HEAD WE DOIN THIS OR NOT?" Yelled Ella pulling me out of my thoughts.

Yes we are! I called back and ran over. We starteddueling she had me beaten in less then ten minutes. Oh well the broadsword was never my weapon I usually faught with bow and arrow and two katana Japanese swords . I could hammer any of the apprentices at either weapon . in fact I could beat most soldiers with those weapons.

Three hours later we were released from training to go on woods patrol with five soldiers and two other apprentices from base 3 (woods patrol is when a group of soldiers and apprentices go to search in the woods for food and serainians (werewolves from the kingdom seron)

"We're working on wolf battle tomorrow" .called mercury after us.

"OK!" We all yelled back. We all loved wolf battle.

_**WRITERS NOTE: ok guys that's it for this chapter hope you liked it I'd like to post at least once a week but that will never happen so I promise I update at least once every two weeks. Yo guys go check out my friends fanfic her name is kurby124 you should really check her out she's amazing. So bye guys c u next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The dark days:**_

_**WRITERS NOTE: so I hope you guys liked my first chapter and thanks to all who read or reviewed or both!. Anyway I wasn't going to write this today but I had nothing better to do. This chapter a redo of the first chapter in Derek POV so I hope you enjoy bye!...**_

_**Chapter 2: training V2**_

I got up around half a hour before dawn for some reason I haven't been sleeping well lately but never mind I got out of bet and went outside to check the training board (the training board says who is gonna train with who) I looked my name . when I found it I looked at the trainers column it said Prince Peril. Ah id rather prince Mercury but I like Peril too I don't get why he hates him so much?. I went to the partner column it said jake, Milly, and Ella. YES! I thought.

"hey pinprick tell your friends to meet me in the clearing in fifteen minutes!" yelled a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see peril storming off it must have been him that yelled. I went back to the room went to the bathroom and came back to wake up jake. He was tossing and turning in his dream. He must be having a nightmare I thought. I came up to him and yelled "wake up dude! We have training with the prince today!

"witch prince"? Asked jake tiredly as he slowly pulled himself out of bed. "Why are we training now its only dawn for crying out loud" yelled my best friend at me.

"Peril and were training now because peril said so!" I yelled back at him as I shoved him out of bed a little to roughly. "Hey mind if I borrow one of your quivers and some arrows mine are still being fixed. "

"Sure why not I have five. And take as many arrows as you want I have tons. Plus I don't care if I fail archery with peril I would care if we were training with mercury ". He answers.

"Why do you hate peril so much he just tries to push us to the limit in training!". I shouted at my best friend.

"Never mind Derek you wouldn't understand". Said Jake with a sigh.

I look at him trying to figure out what he meant by saying that. "on the bright side were training with ella and milly!" I say excitedly ( I have a HUGE crush on Milly)

"well that's at…

"SHIT! Peril told us to meet him in the battle clearing in ten minutes like twenty minutes ago!." I yell interrupting him witch I later felt sorry about. Just then peril storms into our room.

Why are you late!...he yells. the girls have been out there for like fifteen minutes waiting for you! Are you really telling me that you two are worse then _girls. _Peril spits the last word out with disgust (everybody knows that peril is a sexist pig)

He goes over to Jake and without warning he right hooks him in the jaw. He flies backwards and hits the wall. He screams in pain. We both knew this was a test of our battle skills. Suddenly I heard Jake yell "SEVEN ALPHA TWO ONE!".

I understood perfectly but I suspected that peril didn't since we invented our battle codes with mercury when we were just beginning training. i jumped onto perils surprising him back and started to morph into my dark brown wolf form. now fully wolf I took advantage of his surprise and clawed his belly. Peril tried to shake me off and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake morph in to his gray wolf. Just as peril was about to knock me off Jake slammed into his side knocking him down. Peril morphed into his jet black wolf and tried to get up off the floor but me and Jake managed to keep him down. We roll him onto his belly and start clawing him.

Hey! You guys are fighting peril and didn't call us. yelled Ella from the doorway her twin sister standing next to her they morph and join the fight .

Together we manage to get peril to give up so we all unmorph and start laughing our heads off as peril limps out of the room still in wolf form.

After we laughed for like five minutes I said "That was fun other then the fact that he gave me a scratch on my shoulder.

"Oh are you ok?" Asks Milly with a worried look on her face (oh my god she's so hot!)

"Yeah I'm ok". I said trying insanely not to blush.

"Hey our birthday is coming up we all say in unison". (we all have the same birthday even though were not related save then Milly and Ella) "what should we get us?" I ask. (we always get all of us one big present since we all share one room)

"Hey guys someone says from the door. "

"Mercury!" We all say and rush over to him. "How was your mission." asked Milly excitedly.

"I can't tell you guys sorry fathers orders." He answers sadly." Hey" he said perking up. "at least you get to train with me today!"

"ok" says say's Jake. What are we doing?

"Broadswords fighting so go get your swords meet me in the battle clearing in fifteen minutes." mercury answers.

We all scramble off to our room to get ready.

Twenty minutes later were all sweating like pigs even though we were only working for five minutes (wow mercury trains us hard).

Ok now work on the triple crossover! Yells mercury above the sound of clashing swords.

we all started working on the move and then as usual with practice blades did the move on each other.

"Good!" Said the prince.

We kept drilling the move until it was natural for us. as easy as spreading butter on bread.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw peril standing at the edge of the courtyard staring at Jake strangely.

"Ok! Now you can duel each other. Jake you fight Ella. Derek fight Milly". Said prince mercury.

I had no worries about this duel I was the best broadsword fighter of my age ever I could beat most masters.

I crushed Milly in five minutes witch I felt a little sorry about. Ella beat Jake as expected…

Three hours later we were released from training to go on wood patrol. We were going with five soldiers and 2 apprentices from base three named alex and james. They were total buttheads and assholes but whatever.

We're working on wolf battle tomorrow .called mercury after us.

OK! We all yelled back. We all loved wolf battle.

As we were walking towards our room to get changed Milly pulled me aside and without warning pressed her lips against mine. I was so surprised that I thought of pushing her away but instead I deepened the kiss. She whispered in my ear "lets skip patrol im tired" "ok" we walked back to the room and fell on her bed and started kissing again I took a break to pull my sweaty shirt off and fell back on top of her she ran her hands through my hair and down my back.

Suddenly she pushed away from me. "wait we should really stop before someone comes in"

"ok" I said. "lets just take this slowly starting with a romantic picnic with yours truly".

"oh shut up" she said and pulled me back down on top of her.

_**WRITERS NOTE: ok guys hope you liked it the last part may seem random but that was the only thing that came to mind. if you see room for improvement or you would like to suggest something for a future chapter please leave a review I promise I will read all of them. **_


End file.
